Mechanic (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Stat Conversion |-| Z Ability= Railgun Armor |-| X Ability= Plasma Cannon Armor |-| C Ability= Tri-Blades Armor |-| V Ability= Satellite Strike Tips and Trivia * The formula for Damage -> Defense is 1-((1-CURRENT DAMAGE)*2)=DEFENSE * The formula for Defense -> Damage is 1-((1-CURRENT DEFENSE)/2)=DAMAGE * Mechanic's weapon name is Gear Gauntlet. * Mechanic might be the only class with the least changes/modifications from Fenrier. This is because Mechanic is overall adaptive, and requires quick thinking and basic knowledge of each class. * Mechanic spawns in at 30 mana instead of 0 mana, other than other classes. * Mechanic's armors stay active for a longer period of time only when it's attacking. * To some, Mechanic is actually a mage rather than a fighter, because a Mechanic is weak when he/she is not using armors (aka abilities). Strategies * The Sniper: Be as far away from everyone as you possibly can and widdle everyone's health down using your ultimate and the guns. * The Aggressor: Run into a battle and immediately use the Tri-Blades and the plasma cannon, and begin to hit as many people as you can. * The Timebomb: Wait until very few players are left or until time is low. If there is a fight already going on, use Satellite Strike to disrupt it. Attack whoever gets hit by the blast with whatever armors are necessary. * The Tanker(Team Fight only): Stay near a team mate and give them all of your armors/ones that are necessary when they enter battle. You gain defense and can act as a shield for the teammate as they deal all of the damage. * If you are going up against a class that has a long ult, such as Commander or Frigost, quickly look at your stats. If you have damage that will give you more defense, use the E ability right before the ult happens. Doing so will allow you to have some time to attack them knowing they cannot fight back, and the swap will help you survive the ult. * During a Team Fight, Mechanic is possibly one of the highest priority targets. A mechanic can damage any point on the field to ensure the other team can stay confined, or a mechanic can give out their armors to teammates, increasing the odds of winning for the team. * The Railgun Armor has a firing time that is perfectly timed with a jump from a player. If you are fighting a bunnyhopper, small adjustments to your aiming can ensure hits on even the bounciest of targets. Easiest to accomplish at medium range. * An easy way to deal with enemies that block is to set up Satellite Strike and nullify their block by punching them to get rid of it. * Summoning Tri-Blades armor and then using Stat Conversion gives you 1.4 defense which greatly helps against melee classes. * How to get 1.5 damage: Z>X>E>C * How to get 2.0 defense: C>E>X>Z Weaknesses * Mechanic is overall adaptive, so you need to be adaptive to your strategies as well, since it cannot fare to 'deactivate' a certain armor. Classes like Vulca will easily destroy one. * Mechanic is powerful at range and close quarter combat as both Railgun armor/Plasma Cannon Armor and Tri-Blade deal a fair amount of damage at close range and long range. You're better off closing in on Mechanic whilst Railgun armor is on but flee as soon as the Tri-Blade armor is on, the split second of Mechanic entering the armor stance can help you to deal some extra damage. Repeat these steps until Mechanic is exhausted of Mana or their abilities on cooldown. * Staggering or stunning a Mechanic with any armors up is always a good time to dive in - They can't deal much damage after they get back up, and spawning new armors leaves them defenseless for a small period of time. * Making a Mechanic's mana low is the best strategy there is, cutting off any ability to activate armors and attacks. * Even though a Mechanic has great adaptive ability, it has no rusher potential at all, making it weak when it comes to DPS (damage per second). Rushers like Proto and Renegade or other sub-class rushers will easily destroy a Mechanic. * The E move can block certain projectiles such as troopers bullets & tundrus snowballs. The block doesn't always work. Category:Fighter Classes